Beautifully Burned
by 50ShadesOfGay
Summary: "London isn't as romantic as Rome, but it's good enough." Both Kate and Gibbs have been burned before, will the two uniting fix the curse or make it stronger? KIBBS. R&R please!
1. London?

**WOW! I haven't written in a while! I'm back guys! I've become VERY obsessed with Kibbs again; I don't think I'll ever get over how adorable they are. So here's the first chapter of this fic, it's only short but it's just to start it off and I'll have the 2****nd**** chapter up today too! It's going to be roughly 20 chapters of up, downs and Kibbs fluff! Enjoy! **

The wind slowly blew the few strands of Caitlin Todd's hair that fell free from her pony tail as one after another, her feet made hard contact with the concrete beneath her while she ran. The soft pounding of Boys Like Girls' Love Drunk spilled into her ears, and she mentally made a note to thank Abby for the recommendation. It was just past 6am and she therefore decided to start heading back home in order to have a shower and be ready for work. As she turned the corner her head snapped up as her body was forced into someone else's.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled timidly looking up at the person she had just collided with. Her eyes widened, she never did care about her appearance when running, so she never bothered with make-up, she always applied it after her run and her shower.

"Don't say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness. " Gibbs replied bluntly.

"I didn't know it was you at first." She stated honestly, trying to avoid eye contact.

He slowly looked her over, her messy pony tail, her flustered, make-up free, face. Beautiful. Just...Beautiful. He chuckled lightly, "Just don't be late for work Kate." After that blunt order he walked off, leaving her a little bewildered and quite frankly, shocked. She shook her head, _typical Gibbs, I suppose. _She thought to herself as she ran back to her apartment to continue with her daily routine before heading out to work.

**Later that day**

"London Boss, as in... England?" Tony cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"That's what I said, didn't I say that Kate?" Gibbs teased.

"Well, that's what I heard." She smirked.

"Ok, Ok. Geez. I was just shocked."

Kate and Gibbs shared a small glance and chuckled.

"I want everyone to go home and pack, meet back here at 1800 hours, the flight's at 7." He ordered confidently.

"Boss, um. What should I bring? Is it hot, or cold or?"

"There's not another or, it's either hot or cold, but it's autumn and its London, it's probably cold."

Tony nodded, mentally already packing. A slap on his head tore him from his daydream and Gibbs walked passed him saying, "What are you waiting for, get packing Dinozzo!" After that they all descended home to pack for London.

**I hope you liked the kick off for the fic! R&R and maybe recommend to a friend? Thank you! **


	2. Secrets

The plane finally hit down in London at Gatwick airport. From there they travelled to the hotel that they would be staying at for a couple of weeks.

"ONLY TWO?" Kate exclaimed.

Tony turned to Kate, "It won't be that bad Kate, sharing a room with me."

Kate looked at Gibbs desperately, "Please, you have to share with him; you can't leave me with him." She begged.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You and Gibbs share, I'm getting the single room, you can get the double." He told her moving past her to the check-in desk. Kate sighed as Gibbs checked them in; a room with him wouldn't be that bad... would it?

Kate rested her giant suitcase on the bed, sitting beside it she sighed. Was she even bothered to unpack? "Jetlag, get some sleep Kate, you can unpack when you wake up." Gibbs said placing his own suitcase down on the floor.

"We're sharing the bed?" Kate blushed looking down, her hair just managing to cover up her slight blush before he looked up at her.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor Kate." He stated, rummaging around the room.

"It's a wooden floor Gibbs, that'll kill." She mumbled. "Just share the double bed, it's not like you're Dinozzo. HIM I would've made sleep on the floor."

At her last comment he chuckled softly, looking up at her face, blue meeting brown. "Just get some sleep Kate, I'm not tired anyway, I got a couple of hours on the flight." He told her, not sure if trying to make her or himself feel more comfortable. She shrugged grabbed some things from her suit case before placing it on the floor. She descended to the bathroom, changing into some baggy grey sweat pants with a plain black vest top. When she emerged from the bathroom Gibbs had kicked his shoes off and was lounging on top of the duvet on the bed. He looked at her appearance; she looked casual, natural and just...Beautiful. While she was in the bathroom she had splashed her face with cold water, thus removing any make-up that covered it. He offered her a small smile as she crawled under the duvet and snuggled into the warmth of it.

"Night Gibbs." She mumbled politely, but before he could reply he heard a soft snore. He glanced at her one last time, making sure her natural face was etched into his mind, before switching off the lamp.

"Good night Katie." He whispered into the darkness.

It was 5am when Gibbs woke up to the low sound of singing. His eyes shot open and for a second he had totally forgotten where he was. As soon as he realised he sat up on the bed, looking over to see Kate sat on the floor, her back against the bed as she unpacked her suitcase. The singing was coming from her; she had her headphones in and was attempting to dance while placing some of her things in the drawers next to the bed.

He smiled, watching her sing and unpack. "The jury's out, but my choice is you. So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough; but this love is ours." She stopped singing and her face blushed red as she had turned her head and seen Gibbs watching her. She slowly took her headphones out and laughed slightly, attempting to shake off her embarrassment, failing. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, taking a seat on her side of her bed, avoiding facing him.

"No, I forgot where I was, that's all." There was a pause, an almost awkward silence. She wasn't quite sure if she was grateful or not when Gibbs uttered his question.

"Katie... How did you get that cut?" He asked, cocking his eye brow.

She scrambled to pull down the sleeve the hoodie she was now wearing but Gibbs grabbed her wrist, just above the cut that was surrounded with a bruise, his other hand on her arm for balance. She winced, teary eyed. "Gibbs." She whispered.

"Katie..."

Desperation claimed her voice as she let out another whisper. "Please."

Gibbs wasn't sure what she was pleading, be it to not press the matter further or a plea for help. He cared for her, and he wanted answers.

"Did You...?" Not even he knew where he was going with this, but he realised when she shook her head, tears falling freely onto the bed.

"No... That was something I done in high school, something stupid. Not now."

He placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him. "What happened?" He asked softly, his soul burning from the pain and helplessness that he could see in her eyes.

"Mark." She whispered. "It was mark..."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Expect the next chapter to be a relatively long one; with LOADS of Kibbs fluff. :') R&R Pretty Please! **


End file.
